emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Take A Vow
Take A Vow is a wedding planning business located on Main Street in Emmerdale. It was established in 2014 by Megan Macey and Leyla Harding. They have planned weddings for a few of the Emmerdale residents and also many off-screen characters. They organised Priya Sharma's and Rakesh Kotecha's arranged wedding, which was cancelled at the last minute when they realised they didn't love each other, although they later reconciled. Megan and Leyla also organised Andy Sugden's and Katie Addyman's Christmas Day wedding which went without a hitch, apart from Bernice Blackstock stealing the dress and getting it stuck. In July 2015, Megan announced to Leyla and Jai that she would become a sleeping partner of Take A Vow and join Jai at Sharma & Sharma after she found out they had embarked on another affair. She didn't, however, reveal that she knew about the affair as she would get more money if she worked for Jai. In late 2015, Jai's brother Nikhil Sharma gave Leyla money to buy Megan out of the business. However, after Leyla and Megan made peace over the affair with Jai, Megan bought back into the business. In August 2016, Holly Barton impresses Megan with her photography skills after taking some snaps of the village for the village café. Megan wants to change photographers after finding her current one is useless, but is hesitant to take Holly on, as she has just become sober after suffering a relapse, but nevertheless offers Holly a job as a wedding photographer, and gives her a trial photo shoot, which Holly misses to take mum Moira to a doctor's appointment. Megan doesn't let Holly have another chance, even after she offers to take photos of her and her daughter Eliza, but after looking at a picture of her late son Robbie, Megan has a change of heart, and the shoot goes really well, so Megan gives Holly a job. Holly's first wedding shoot is that of David Metcalfe and Tracy Shankley. However, this would turn out to be Holly's only ever proper wedding shoot; she died not long after, as she suffered yet another relapse that would take her life. In 2018 Leyla was hired by a couple named Suzie and Clive to plan their wedding in Greece, but soon Leyla and Clive embarked on an affair. Suzie was furious when she found out and split with Clive before taking her experience to Twitter, putting Take A Vow's Greek branch out of business. After Leyla returned to Emmerdale, with expensive jewellery Clive had given her - which turned out to be Suzie's, Suzie got revenge by posting more negative comments about Take A Vow. In August 2019, Megan left the village following the death of her boyfriend Frank Clayton, thus leaving the business in the hands of Leyla but staying on as a partner as Leyla couldn't afford to buy her out. However, the following month Leyla is informed Megan has changed her mind and wants Leyla to buy her out. As Leyla doesn't have the money to take full control of the buisness she, somewhat reluctantly allows Andrea Tate to buy Megan's share of the business. Employees *Leyla Harding - Owner (2014-) *Megan Macey - Owner (2014-2015, 2016-2019) *Holly Barton - Photographer (2016) *Andrea Tate - Owner (2019-) Other functions After Megan left Leyla to run the business single-handedly, clients started to cancel their weddings. But one of the grooms died, so Leyla planned a funeral instead, dragging David in to be one of the pallbearers. Then she booked a 40th birthday party at The Grange B&B, being disrupted by an unknowing Eric Pollard, who screamed at all the guest and then ran out. Leyla then explained that it was practically a compliment to be insulted by Eric, and called it 'Humbug Hotel', which attracted many more parties over the next few weeks. One day, Eric went out to the cash and carry, so Finn Barton pretended to be him, when he was interrupted by Eric himself. Eric reluctantly played along and snapped at the guests, and agreed to take a selfie with them. Weddings planned by Take A Vow A list of weddings in the village organised by Take A Vow. Category:Businesses in Main Street Category:Businesses in Emmerdale